Very little prior art exists related specifically to television advertising. Application 20050015800—Holcomb,—Jan. 20, 2005 Method and system for managing television advertising, involves pricing based on what are referred to as cells which include a channel, a day, and a service zone. Cells with varying parameters have different relevant values. Holcomb describes ads being priced based on the channel, day of the week, and the geographical area in which the ad will be shown.
Internet analogs to pricing of ads based on area are generally selling constant pixel sized ad windows. Two examples of this type of pricing are found at:
http://www.milliondollarhomepagesites.com/ad_cost.htm and http://simplythebest.net/pixels/explained.html
Milliondollarhomepagesites.com sell rectangular areas of 100 by 30 pixels. Each block contains a hot link to the advertiser's home page. Advertisers can buy one or a multiple of blocks for varying amounts of time for varying amounts of money. The block generally contains a logo with the hot link under the logo.
Simpleythebest.net displays a matrix of 100 small blocks horizontal and vertical. Each block can contain a hot link. When the cursor hovers over the block, a larger “ad” pops onto the screen. If the small hot link block is clicked, the home web page for the referenced site is displayed. Simpleythebest.net prices ads based on the number of days a hot link is valid.